


Detrás de esa sonrisa...

by Sexyalastor123



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Personajes Oc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyalastor123/pseuds/Sexyalastor123
Summary: La sociedad puede ser tan cruel y despiadada con las personas equivocadas.Alastor, un joven mestizo, descubre una forma de desquitarse con la gente que lo menosprecia, después de ser burlado por la ex pareja de su esposa.
Kudos: 1





	Detrás de esa sonrisa...

La biblioteca estaba llena del rico aroma de las rosas, y cuando una ligera brisa estival se agitó entre los árboles del jardín, trajo por la puerta abierta el pesado aroma de las lilas mezclado con el más delicado olor de los rosados espinos en flor.

Desde un rincón del diván, sobre el que se hallaba recostada entre almohadones persas, leyendo un grueso y pesado libro sobre las inquietudes del hombre, se encontraba Lorraine Harding; una hermosa mujer de piel nivea, ojos azules, labios rojos y un cabello tan obscuro como el cielo de la noche cuando no hay estrellas que le adornen.

En el centro de la habitación, tocando con audacia las finas teclas del piano, un hombre gallardo y apuesto, interpreta las más bellas notas que alguna vez compuso el buen Mozart.  
El es Alastor Harding, esposo de la antes mencionada, cuyo matrimonio, algunos años antes, había causado tanta inquietud y levantado tantas conjeturas entre la sociedad.

Alastor deja de tocar y dirige la mirada hacia la graciosa y gentil figura que se hallaba recostada entre los almohadones persas, una sonrisa de placer cruzó su cara y pareció permanecer en ella. Pero de repente, se estremeció y cerrando los ojos, puso sus dedos sobre los párpados, como si quisiera aprisionar algún extraño sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar.

\- ¿Porque has dejado de tocar, querido? - preguntó Lorraine lánguidamente - ¿Es acaso que se te ha olvidado el orden de la partitura?.

\- No se me ha olvidado - responde Alastor negando con la cabeza - No; un pensamiento se reveló en mi mente y me he distraído.

Lorraine lo mira confundida y cierra el libro que tiene entre sus manos, es la primera vez que lo ve actuar de esa forma, pero por miedo decide no preguntar.

Su criado entro silenciosamente a la habitación con una carta sobre una bandeja pequeña de porcelana antigua de Sévres.

\- Mis señores; les ha llegado esta carta de los Lachenal, es de suma importancia.

\- Se lo agradezco Emil, pero por favor, toque la puerta en momentos futuros. - dijo Alastor con una sonrisa molesta.

\- Mil perdones señor Alastor, no volverá a ocurrir.

El hombre se inclino y salió de la habitación, apenado.

Alastor echo un vistazo a la carta y luego la abrió sin tomarle mucha importancia.  
En ocasiones pasadas, las cartas que sus suegros le enviaban con el título de "suma importancia" no eran más que invitaciones a cenar, entradas para exposiciones particulares, programas de conciertos de caridad y cosas por el estilo de las que llueven sobre la gente adinerada durante la temporada.

Pero esta vez era diferente; la carta estaba escrita a mano con tinta china y firmada personalmente por Aziel Lachenal, el padre de su esposa.  
Leyó detenidamente la carta y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Alastor? - pregunto Lorraine curiosa.

Alastor volteo a ver a Lorraine, manteniendo su rostro serio y lentamente camino hacia ella.

\- Tus padres y mi padre nos visitaran esta noche a las 8:00, quieren conversar sobre nuestra sociedad de convivencia. 

\- Te refieres a.... - titubio Lorraine temerosa.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza. 

\- ¿Seguiremos con la misma farsa? - pregunto Lorraine insegura.

Alastor dió un suspiro pesado, dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación con la carta en la mano, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

(...) 

Cayó la noche y la joven pareja se encontraba en el jardín trasero, sentados en una banca de madera; el fumaba un cigarrillo y ella desprendía los pétalos de una desafortunada flor silvestre.  
Los grillos cantaban su alegre melodía, las hojas de los árboles frutales bailaban con el viento mientras llevaba el delicioso aroma de las flores nocturnas y en lo alto, la luna llena observaba el frío escenario.

El tímido sonido de una campana se hizo notorio y en las sombras la silueta de su criado se hizo presente.

\- Mis señores; los Lachenal y el señor Harding han llegado. 

\- Gracias Emil, dígales que en un momento vamos. - contesto Lorraine con miedo en sus palabras.

Ella mira de reojo a Alastor, está asustada, nunca había visto a su esposo tan callado; Alastor se percata de su mirada, la voltea a ver y le sonríe.

\- Descuida cariño, todo saldrá de maravilla. - dijo Alastor con tono consolador.

Le extendió su brazo en un jesto caballeroso y ella le correspondio con una leve sonrisa.

La joven pareja entro a la encantadora habitación de altos zócalos de roble de tono aceituna, su friso color crema, su techo decorado en estuco y su alfombra persa color mostaza de largos flecos; frente a una mesita de áloe estaban sentados los padres de ambos.

El señor Aziel Lachenal parecía un tanto malhumorado, mientras hojeaba distraídamente las páginas de una edición exquisitamente ilustrada de Manon Lescant que había encontrado sobre la mesita de áloe.  
El solemne y monótono tic tac del reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea le empezaba a fastidiar. Pensó marcharse una o dos veses; él era un hombre bastante desesperado.

Por fin oyó unos pasos detrás de él y volteo molesto.

\- Que tarde llegan - murmuro.

\- Solo hemos llegado cinco minutos tarde, padre. - defendió Lorraine a la supuesta "impuntualidad".

\- Sabes perfectamente, que mi tiempo es valioso. Cinco minutos, son cinco minutos; pensé que al vivir bajo mi techo, tendrías que haber aprendido eso. - 

Lorraine, solo bajo la mirada, soltó el brazo de Alastor y se acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

\- Aunque sean cinco minutos, es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a sus invitados. - replicó la señora Lachenal.

Era una curiosa mujer, cuyos trajes parecían siempre haber sido diseñados en un momento de ira y puestos en medio de una tempestad. Trataba de parecer pintoresca, pero solo lograba ser desaliñada. Se llamaba Paula y tenía la inventerada manía de ir a la iglesia, cosa que Alastor veía, estúpido e innecesario.

Alastor solo permanecía en silencio, mientras sonreía con burla. Por alguna razón, él disfrutaba que sus suegros regañaran a su esposa, le parecía divertido observar a Lorraine comportarse como una niña pequeña.

La pareja tomo asiento frente a sus  
"invitados", llamaron a su criado y le pidieron que a cualquier visita inesperada, le retirará de inmediato.  
El criado obedeció y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Ya estando solos, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Bueno, a lo que venimos. - exclamó la señora Paula Lachenal, rompiendo el embarazoso silencio con su tonta y chillona voz.

\- Es verdad, el tiempo es valioso y me temo que esta siendo mal empleado. - prosiguió el señor Lachenal. - Seré directo; su matrimonio no está saliendo de acuerdo a lo acordado. Se suponía que a finales de su primer aniversario, presentarían a la sociedad a un primogénito. Han pasado ya tres años y ese primogénito aún no es concebido.

\- Nuestro matrimonio ha cumplido su propósito. - contesto Alastor mirando fijamente a su suegro - Han creado alianzas y han incrementado sus riquezas gracias a la asociación de sus editoras periodísticas. No veo necesario la llegada de un infante a esta casa. 

\- Alastor, el nacimiento de un hijo es la clara muestra a la sociedad de que su matrimonio es legítimo. Negarse a procrear solo está logrando que las especulaciones incrementen drásticamente. - dijo la señora Lachenal, mientras agitaba cerca de su rostro su abanico japonés del siglo XV.

\- Que no se dan cuenta, que esto no es más que un vil engaño. - contesto Lorraine, dirigiendo una mirada fría a sus padres - Gracias a ustedes, abandonamos nuestras pasiones, nuestros deseos más añorados; le mentimos a todos y juramos que era verdad... Lo hemos hecho desde el instante en que el padre nos nombró "marido y mujer".

El señor Lachenal se tendió riendo en el sofá.

\- Si, sabía que se reiría, pero es la verdad, a pesar de todo. - replicó Lorraine, indignada.

\- No es solo que digan abiertamente que son pareja, es demostrarlo y me temo que ustedes no actúan públicamente como una pareja. Y... -

\- Creo que hemos sido más que complacientes, y que nos pidan un desplante de intimidad, me parece denigrante. - interrumpió Alastor al señor Lachenal, quien solo lo miraba con molestia a través de esos ojos verde intenso.

El señor James Harding negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá, se abotono el saco y le hizo un gesto de desagrado a Alastor con la mirada.  
Estaba comenzando a irritarse con los comentarios "absurdos" de los dos jóvenes. Solo habían hablado muy poco, pero era bastante claro que tanto Alastor como Lorraine, no cederian a la idea de formar una familia; era hora de marcharse.  
Camino hacia la puerta y giro el picaporte.

\- A finales de año, anunciarán la llegada de un primogénito. No me interesa si no se comportan como lo que son; solo consedan un hijo. No más excusas. ¿Señor y señora Lachenal me acompañan a cenar?.

\- Por supuesto, señor James. - replicó la señora Lachenal - Por favor, no se levanten; ya conocemos la salida.  
Lorraine, señor Alastor; fue un  
gusto. 

Se despidieron estrechando la mano de ambos jóvenes, caminaron detrás de el señor Harding y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Lorraine, volteo a ver a su esposo, quien se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá, en completo silencio y con una mirada fría, aterradora que a cualquiera que lo viera, asustaría.

\- ¿Alastor? - pregunto Lorraine con su suave voz. 

\- Me voy a dormir. Tengo trabajo mañana. - dijo con frialdad, levantándose del sofá.

\- ¿No vas a cenar?.

\- No tengo apetito, querida. - la tomo del rostro con ambas manos y la acercó hacia él. La contempló por un momento y acaricio su mejilla con uno de sus pulgares - Descansa querida.

Y se fue de la habitación dejando a Lorraine completamente sola....


End file.
